


Сотня раз

by Riakon



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Я не гей», — думает Неро, глядя на выразительную насмешку Ви. Его длинные ресницы, пронзительные глаза и вот эта самая усмешка заставляет что-то внутри напрягаться. Не физически, а словно в душе — или том, что от неё осталось за все эти годы.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Сотня раз

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

«Я не гей», — думает Неро, глядя на выразительную насмешку Ви. Его длинные ресницы, пронзительные глаза и вот эта самая усмешка заставляет что-то внутри напрягаться. Не физически, а словно в душе — или том, что от неё осталось за все эти годы.

«Ты думаешь о том, как эти губы будут растягиваться вокруг твоего члена», — насмешливо отвечает демонический голос в его голове.

«Это не мои мысли, — отказывается Неро, отворачиваясь, — я о таком не думаю».

В противовес этому утверждению он и правда представляет себе Ви перед ним на коленях, медленно расстёгивающего его ремень и ухмыляющегося прямо так, как он только что видел.

«Ты такой смешной», — замечает демон внутри него, и эта усмешка, как щелчок хлыста. Сила придаёт образу трёхмерности: добавляет вкус, запах и выкручивает тактильные ощущения на максимум.

То, как длинные пальцы соскальзывают по ремню и одна из ладоней опускается на его крепнущий стояк Неро видит словно вживую. 

Образ получается слишком ярким, сбивающим с ног так, что приходится вдавливать большой и указательный пальцы в переносицу, будто это поможет. Как если бы у Неро и правда был хоть один шанс перестать думать о том, как взвизгнет молния на брюках, подаваясь уверенному жесту Ви, и пуговица выскользнет из петлицы, заставляя ощутить как ослабевшие штаны головы слететь с бёдер.

— Как ты? — мягкий голос извне не помогает, потому что будь это Данте то всё было бы проще. Вот уж кто спокойно может заставить его как изнывать от желания, так и временно почувствовать себя импотентом. Долбанный дед знает только эти две крайности, зато знает их хорошо, явно овладев мастерством погружать в них людей.

С Ви такого не бывает. Его голос слишком охренительный даже когда этот парень задаёт свои банальные вопросы. И, наверняка будет крышесносным и когда вберёт его плоть в рот и застонет глухо, чуть прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Медленно, осторожно, давая увидеть то, как ему нравится заглатывать чужую плоть и скользить по ней горячим, мать его, быстрым языком.

Образ в голове поднимает глаза и тоже посылает ему ухмылку попутно со сладким, сводящим с ума стоном, от которого внутри всё сжимается так хорошо, что вне фантазии член заинтересованно дёргается, и себя приходится останавливать.

«Он бы тебе свой костыль в задницу засунул, если бы знал что ты думаешь», — веселится демон и Неро рычит слабо, едва слышно прежде, чем берёт себя в руки, трясёт головой, словно пытаясь выкинуть слишком горячий образ из головы и отвечает:

— Порядок.

Это точно не порядок, конечно. То, что он практически чувствует, как погружается в гостеприимный рот дюйм за дюймом, как покидает его и снова толкается. Как Ви позволяет ему трахать себя вот так, пока тот свободной рукой соскальзывает под одежду, лаская татуированную кожу медленно и мягко. Или как тот ныряет ладонью под пояс своих брюк и уверенно сжимает член, то ли не давая себе кончить, то ли усиливая собственное возбуждение, пока Неро двигается в его рту.

Да и мысли о том, что можно положить ладонь на мягкие волнистые пряди и вдавить его в себя, вынуждая Ви подавиться собственной плотью тоже не входит в понятие «порядок». Или мысли о том, как у того, от кашля на глазах блеснут слёзы, взгляд наполнится яростью и он предупреждающе сожмёт зубы на члене Неро, вынуждая того остановиться.

«И, похоже, ты бы получил от этого удовольствие, грязный гомик», — хмыкает демон, расположившийся у него внутри.

«Я не гей», — повторяет Неро, отделываясь от своей горячей фантазии и бросая короткий взгляд на спокойного с виду Ви и надеется, что его отпустит. Тот шагает рядом размеренно, опирается на трость и глядит перед собой так, что в нём, похоже, и правда можно найти оплот спокойствия, которого Неро так недостаёт.

Твёрдость, несгибаемость при видимой хрупкости — всё, что нужно, чтобы изгнать похабные мысли, заставить стояк ослабнуть, пока Неро стыдит себя за распутность фантазий и чрезмерную активность демона-искусителя. Тот смеётся над его надеждой взять ситуацию под контроль, и, наконец, отвязаться от фантазий относительно слишком красивого мужчины, которому, кажется, абсолютно наплевать на то, что твориться у него в душе.

Только эта надежда рушится, когда тот, вопросительно повернув к нему голову, быстрым движением облизывает губы. Нежно-розовый язык не показывается слишком, только мелькнувший краешек, на котором смыкаются тонкие губы, и ассоциация выбивает Неро окончательно

Блять. У него стоит так, как никогда прежде.

«Я не гей», — ещё раз твёрдо говорит себе Неро, заставляя идти как ни в чём ни бывало, а не драться с мужчиной, шагающим по его правую руку за то, чтобы увидеть свои фантазии в реальности.

«Говорят, если повторить это сотню раз, то поможет», — ехидный смех демонической части звучит пожаром в его голове. 

И в каждом отзвуке имя — Ви.


End file.
